A Part Of Me
by CursiveBlade13
Summary: When Marik decides to move out on his own, he encounters a multitude of problems. But, none so aggravating as his new neighbor. But, despite the fighting between them, Marik can't help but be drawn to the man. In this change of fate, perhaps two kindred souls finally find one another, and as Marik draws closer, he may discover things he never knew. AU Thiefshipping
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction! It's my first thiefshipping, so I hope it's okay! It's been a rough chapter to get started on, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"That should be all of it. Thanks again guys for helping me out." Marik placed the box he'd been holding on the ground with a soft thump before turning around to face his two siblings with a grin.

"It really isn't a problem, Marik," Ishizu admitted as she placed her box down next Marik's, beside the one Odion had already deposited. "I just hope that you'll be alright here. It doesn't seem like the most reliable building, and it's so far away from our house…"

"Oh, you worry too much, Ishizu! Marik's an adult, and he can take care of himself," came a low reply as Odion stepped up to his adoptive brother and slung an easy arm over his shoulder. "Itty bitty Mar-Mar is all grown up!"

With a growl, Marik ducked out from under the arm and skipped away, glaring back at his much taller brother. "I told you not to call me that, Odion! Like you said, I'm adult, so start treating me like one!"

"I will when you start acting like one." Odion mock glowered at his brother.

There was a moment of stillness before two men lunged at each other playfully, wrestling around a bit until Odion got the upper hand, trapping his brother in a light headlock. Ishizu let out a small sigh, ignoring the horseplay as she looked around the apartment once more, worry leaking into her features. "Marik…are you sure you're going to be alright? Are you sure you won't reconsider, stay with us? I mean, you know we don't mind it at all…"

It took Marik a moment to break from Odion's hold on him, but when he finally did he gave his sister a warm smile and waved a hand between them.

"I'm positive; this is going to be good for me, I can tell. And you don't have to worry, I've checked in with the college, and things are all set. I have an interview for a job in a few days, and this place is only an hour from your guys' house. If you're that worried, you can always call me, but I'm telling you I'll be fine."

Ishizu nodded, but Marik could still see the tension in her shoulders and the worry in her icy eyes. It lasted throughout the entire visit, and even while Odion and she departed Marik could tell that she wasn't happy. Her eyes weighed heavily on Marik, but he tried to ignore them.

Though, he couldn't blame her for her reaction - after all, worrying for him was all she knew how to do. Ever since they were children, she had always worried for him. Their father hadn't been the…_kindest_ of people; if he wasn't throwing things around or slamming doors, he was beating Marik. Their father liked to blame Marik for his wife's death, and he would often yell such things at him, roaring his displeasure as he beat Marik with hangers, belts, and even his own hands.

Thinking about it now, Marik winced, trying to forget the hundreds of bruises that had littered his bronze skin all through his childhood. He always looked like a bruised fruit left out to rot, and he often avoided looking in mirrors, trying to forget the hell he was forced to live. Out of sight, out of mind, after all.

His siblings had tried to protect him, but their father would lash out at them instead, and Marik couldn't bear that. So he tried to take the abuse in silence, anger burning through him until it left a sickening, smoldering hole in his chest. He hated that man, and wished death on him every day. If not his father's death, then Marik wished for his own if only to end the suffering.

But blessings had come to Marik in the form of a sudden heart attack that racked through his father's chest. It had been severe, and killed his father when Marik was only eleven. The day the hospital called the house and told Marik that his father had died, he had hated the feeling of relief and security that flowed through him, even though it couldn't fill the hole left from years of anguish. But he relished in the thought that he would no longer be in pain; he would no longer have to suffer at the hands of the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally.

Odion had been eighteen at the time, and Ishizu only fifteen. With no other family to turn to, the three had clung together in support. They had lived a stable life, nothing too extravagant, and Marik took for granted many things.

He enjoyed school, enjoyed his new life, and tried his best not to think about what suffering had led them to this simple existence. Odion worked two to three jobs at a time, and Ishizu had taken up a few part time jobs to pay the bills. Despite the struggle to maintain financial stability, Marik's two elder siblings never once asked him to find a job, or to do anything really. They simply allowed him to enjoy the life they worked to provide for him.

It wasn't until later on, around the age of sixteen, that Marik realised why; in a way, the two were protecting him. They allowed him to be a kid in a way he hadn't been able to before, during his time with his father. They wanted Marik to have the opportunity of a nice life because their father had stolen the chance from him.

Once he had figured that out, Marik felt immensely guilty. His siblings were suffering, refusing to ask for help, all to protect Marik and provide a good life for him. And what had he done for them? Nothing.

It hadn't taken him long after that to start asking for work. But, no one would hire him and he had to watch as day after day, Odion and Ishizu came home from work with dark circles under their eyes, only to turn around and go back out to another job.

Guilt constantly ate away at Marik as he tried to find small odd and end jobs, only earning minimum under the table pay. It hadn't been much, but when he had enough, he tried to give the money to his siblings. However, they had denied his earnings and asked him to allow them to continue to provide for him. No matter how much he begged and tried to push the money on them, they told him to keep it.

Finally, Marik had decided to take matters into his own hands. The previous year, Marik had begun applying for scholarships and loans until he had gathered enough money on his own to attend a college far enough away that he could support himself. He wanted to remove himself from his siblings' care so that they could finally enjoy their own lives without having to worry for him.

Of course, Ishizu had gotten angry with him, wondering why her brother had gone behind her back, but Marik didn't want to be a burden. This way, he could live his own life on his own two feet. He was nineteen, and it was about time for him to begin acting like it. After many arguments and raised voices, Marik's siblings finally agreed to help him move to his new apartment, reluctantly allowing him to act as he desired.

It would be difficult, Marik knew, to take care of himself when he had been financially dependent on his siblings for so long. However, he also knew that he had to do this, for their sake as well as his own.

After Odion and Ishizu had departed, Marik had spent a great deal of time unpacking as the sun sunk sleepily towards the horizon. Muscles ached and joints cracked as Marik stretched, violet eyes raking around the small apartment.

It wasn't much, a small place with one bed, one bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a very modest living room. Small, and very empty, but it was his home now, and Marik knew he had to make the best of it.

The day faded and wore on as Marik finally went scrounging for food, managing to put together a small sandwich out of the things he had brought. It was meagre, but enough to fill up the growling in his stomach before he headed into the small bedroom.

His body was heavy as he fell face down on a worn comforter, heavy sigh pulling itself through his lips. It had been a long day, and now that he was alone with his thoughts, he couldn't deny the worry and anxiety that came with finally moving in on his own, supporting himself. The worst of it was that if he asked, Odion and Ishizu would welcome him back with open arms, gladly taking care of him as they always had before.

But no; he wouldn't allow himself to go crawling back to his siblings. It was time they deserved lives of their own, too, without having to worry about him so much. He had to learn to take care of his own life, and he would start when dawn broke.

With these heavy thoughts weighing down on him, Marik felt sleep grasp him in its greedy clutches and he soon fell into the sea of slumber.

* * *

The dawn broke and sunlight fractured through the old blinds, hitting Marik's tanned face with a warm diffused glow. He scrunched his face for a moment before bleary violet eyes blinked open slowly. It felt unusual as he rolled over, knowing that he was on his own for the first time in his entire life. But, he had already decided to live this life and so, he sat up rubbing at his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to fully awaken, but when he did he stumbled to the bathroom for a quick and not surprisingly cold shower. It took him longer to get ready, applying his makeup carefully before fixing his hair. When Marik was satisfied with his appearance, he exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before taking a seat on the old worn couch.

Today would be a long one, he knew. He had to go to the college and gather his course schedule and books required. Thankfully, he had only taken General Education classes, so the work load would be light, he hoped.

Minutes ticked by in silence as Marik took a deep breath, knowing he'd stalled for long enough. The day beckoned to him and he reluctantly rose, taking a few seconds to deposit his glass in the sink and grab his coat before grabbing his keys and locking the apartment behind him.

With a resigned sigh, tanned hands buried themselves in pockets as Marik called the elevator with his elbow, waiting as the rickety cart arrived to the fourth floor. He rode it down to the ground level and exited the building, momentarily blinded by the morning sun, lifting a hand to shield violet eyes.

The morning was warm for the beginning of September, but there was a definite chill in the air that foretold of autumn's approach. A small breeze pinched at Marik's cheeks as he jingled his keys in his pocket, approaching his sleek red motorcycle parked in front of the building.

The drive to the college only took about ten minutes, and Marik managed to get a decent parking space in front of the Student Center. With a deep sigh, he squared his shoulders and entered the building, ignoring the few looks he got from other students. His eyes looked around, unsure of exactly where to go, so he settled for the help desk situated off to the right.

It seemed to take an age and a half for Marik to get directed to where he had to go, and get his financial situation figured out. Once that was taken care of, he still had to buy his books, which only resulted in more frustration and annoyance over the incompetence of the employees.

Over three hours and many curses later, Marik stormed from the building, face contorted in anger as he tied his new school books to the back of his bike, mouth muttering in murmured cursing.

"Shouldn't take that damn long…people should have their heads pulled out of their asses! I mean, how long does it take to get a few books, and ring them up!?"

A loud growl escaped his lips, causing two girls to scurry by him, slightly frightened expressions on their face as Marik straddled his bike.

"Absolutely ridiculous…"

His bad mood persisted until he arrived back to his apartment, storming back upstairs ignoring the elevator. It wasn't until he arrived to his apartment and had thrown his books on the couch that he slumped down, head in his hands.

Marik knew that he was just adjusting, but still he'd never had to do things on his own. It was an unusual life, and he worried about every little thing. But he had to do this; he didn't have Odion and Ishizu there to guide him anymore, and they wouldn't be there to hold his hand.

Tomorrow, classes would start, and something told Marik that things would only get more difficult from there on out.

"Perfect."

* * *

_See? Mostly intro. But I promise, Bakura is going to appear next chapter! So, look forward to it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I have been too excited about this chapter, and nervous to write it since Bakura makes his first appearance. But, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

The first week that Marik lived on his own seemed to drag on, weighing down on him until Marik was sure he was slumped over from exhaustion. Despite his hopes, his General Education classes were not as easy as he had previously thought. Within the past few days, he had already racked up two papers, and more reading than he ever cared to partake in, all due by the following week. The constant strain of collegiate academia was like a drill boring into the Egyptian's skull, as a headache set in almost daily.

And then there was work. His interview at a modest, yet high class restaurant had gone well, but unfortunately the only position they had open was a busboy. Reluctance flooded into his mind, but when Marik remembered the urgent need for income, he was forced to take the offer, knowing he couldn't be picky.

The customers were rude, and his coworkers couldn't have been more annoying, constantly prattling on about useless things. The end of every long shift left Marik with a pounding headache and a constant thrumming urge to murder all idiots in sight.

The last day of his work week, a Friday before his day off, had been particularly stressing. His co-workers had been prodding at him, asking him about his life. It wasn't that Marik was hiding anything; he just felt no need to engage in small talk to people he couldn't stand. But regardless of asking them to cease, they continued with their annoying inquires until Marik could only ignore them. Not only that, but the patrons had been extremely rude and selfish, tips ranging somewhere from less than a dollar to only a measly three.

Storming up the steps and into his apartment building, Marik let out a frustrated groan, thinking of nothing more than to get upstairs and eat something before collapsing into bed.

He stomped over to the elevator, pressing the call button over and over again in an angry haze until he noticed the out of order sign taped haphazardly to the doors. It took a moment for the words there to register in his mind but when they did, Marik could have screamed in defeat.

Annoyances had grown to anger had grown to full blown rage as the blonde practically slammed his foot down on each stair, forced to climb the four flights to his floor. By the time he arrived to his apartment, his heart was slamming away beneath his ribcage and his face was contorted in such a way that it would've most likely scared away small children and animals.

Why? Why were his nerves so frayed, and why was anger his constant companion? He never used to act like this. Had it all been the new stresses of living on his own? The transition hadn't been as smooth as he had hoped, and things only grew increasingly more difficult by the day.

With a groan, Marik's violet eyes looked around his mess of an apartment, mentally berating himself for putting off house work for so long. There were dishes and wrappers everywhere, and laundry was strewn about with no thought or place.

In short, the place was a wreck.

Despite his anger, Marik knew that he couldn't throw this tantrum forever. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he placed his keys down and hung his coat up before going through the apartment and clearing it of what trash he could see. As much as he hated to leave it, the laundry was too great and too much of a hassle to deal with this late. So, Marik firmly decided to leave it for the next day.

At least as he shuffled towards his room, he was assured in the fact that the apartment wasn't nearly as in a state of disarray as before.

It took all of his energy to change, the exhaustion in his mind attempting to lure him into sleeping in his clothes once again. However, a few minutes later and after donning a warm pair of pajama pants, Marik slid in between the sheets, happy as the tension seemed to relinquish from his shoulders, even if only a little bit.

Rolling onto his side, he let out a heavy sigh, the backs of his eyes burning as he rubbed at them gently.

It was hard for him, this dependence on his own skills, and running his own life. And it had already surpassed the difficulty that he had previously imagined. How Odion and Ishizu had managed this way for so long with little to no complaints amazed Marik beyond belief. He had only lived a week of this kind of existence, and already he was fed up with every little thing.

Of course, the thought of his siblings made Marik wince as his childish thoughts rolled by once more.

He had no right to complain as he did now. Marik believed that if he kept telling himself that, then eventually he would be able to handle this amount of stress with a cool and collected demeanour. If Odion and Ishizu could handle taking care of themselves and their little brother on their own, then Marik could certainly care for himself.

Sleep clung on to the vestiges of Marik's thoughts until they were nothing but a myriad of nonsense. His only coherent thought before the tides of sleep washed over him was that his "day off" the next morning wouldn't be so free.

* * *

Waking up was hard, as Marik practically peeled his eyes open the next morning. His body ached and his brain moved at a sluggish pace, hindering him from movement for a few minutes.

When he could finally form a coherent thought, he sat up and stretched, allowing himself a few moments before getting up and preparing himself for the day.

A brief shower and some primping allowed him to enter the living room looking much more awake than he had before. Violet eyes looked about as a low moan trailed from his lips.

The apartment, despite his small attempts to clean up the night before, was still a mess, and with trepidation in his step, Marik gave a resolute sigh as he began to clean.

He realised within the last week just how much he took Ishizu and Odion for granted. Marik had never really had to clean before. Sure, he helped with the dishes every once in a while, but serious cleaning? That was usually left to Ishizu. And cooking? Odion primarily cooked for the three of them.

Marik wasn't a very good cook. Hell, the only things he could manage really were things that came in a can and only required being warmed up. In the past week alone, he had consumed more instant ramen then he ever had before.

With such _pleasant_ thoughts swirling in his mind, Marik's morning seemed to drag on until, with a triumphant grin, he dropped to the couch. The rooms weren't spotless, but at least he didn't look like he was living in a trash heap. Now he could relax and spend the rest of the day resting-

That was until he noticed the laundry piled in the corner. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. As much as he would have loved to shirk off the laundry, and save it for another day, he hadn't done laundry since moving in and his clean clothes were dwindling.

Marik got up slowly, grabbing his detergent before tossing it in the almost overflowing basket. He then grabbed the basket and left his apartment, heading toward the elevator.

The landlord had said the laundry room was located in the basement. It was the button Marik pressed as he rode the elevator down. Once there, he followed signs that lead him to his destination. The sounds of machines running guided him until he stood in the doorway.

The room itself was larger than Marik had thought, with washers and dryers lining the walls. Small windows set high up on the walls let a small amount of light filter in, giving the place a diffused sort of glow, besides the florescents that buzzed above.

Much to his surprise, Marik looked around spotting another tenant in the room. He appeared alone, seated on a rickety chair reading a rather large book. The man didn't look up at Marik's approach, nor did he make any motion to greet him.

Agitation set into his features, but Marik tried not to let it get to him as he chose a machine close to the man's. Loading his clothing in, he couldn't help as his gaze flicked to the stranger.

He was handsome, Marik had to admit, with his pale skin and long white hair. He way his hands moved to flip the pages of his book were fluid, like a dancer's. His brown eyes were focused on the print before him, paying no mind to Marik in the slightest.

Handsome, but rude.

Once he put some money in the machine and set it to start, Marik moved over to another chair across the way from the white haired man and folded his arms, fidgeting slightly.

Still, the man did not move or greet Marik.

_Then I guess I'll just have to make the first move._

"Uh, hello there. It's nice to meet you. I'm Marik Ishtar, and I just recently moved into apartment 401."

There; a simple, yet polite greeting. The man had to respond to that…it was courteous right? All Marik really wanted was to make some sort of friendly connection with some of the tenants in this building. He hadn't so much as seen any of them, let alone spoken to them in the past week. This could be a good opportunity to change that.

"So…what's your name?"

Silence once again greeted Marik's efforts as the man steadfastly ignored him, flipping a page in his book as his eyes focused there.

Refusing to let this man win, Marik stared at him with a flinty gaze, arms tightening in their crossed state as he waited for some response from the other man. Minutes stretched onward with no sound but that of the machines running.

When there was a loud buzz throughout the room, Marik practically jumped out of his skin before he noticed that the man stood and pulled his clothes from the dryer, switching over the rest of his load into that same washer. He then resumed his seat and picked up his book, acting as if nothing had happened.

Agitation escalated to full blown anger as Marik stood, hands balled into fists. What the hell was this guy's problem? Marik was just trying to be polite, and this guy seemed to be ignoring him to intentionally get on his nerves.

Storming over to his own laundry, Marik switched over his own load and turned on the dryer before going to stand right above the man, brows furrowing over livid violet eyes.

"Are you deaf, or are you intentionally being an asshole for no reason? I greeted you, and most commonly, it's polite to give a greeting back."

Again, the man sat in silence, but Marik swore he saw the edge of his mouth perk up into a smile.

Leaning down, Marik let out a frustrated grunt and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fine then. I'll just call you asshole then. How's that sound?"

As expected, there was no answer and Marik's frown deepened. He straightened up with a snort and crossed back to his seat, dropping down into it heavily.

It figured that out of all of the tenants in the building, Marik had to try to make friends with the most antisocial and downright insufferable one of them all. And if that wasn't enough, this guy seemed to enjoy getting on Marik's nerves. Who even did that?

After what seemed an eternity, Marik's clothes finished their cycle and he pulled them from the dryer and into his basket. The silence in the room was stifling, and Marik figured he'd much rather fold the clothes in his apartment.

Grabbing his things, he balanced the basket on his hip as he began to leave the room. Out of some twisted pang of payback, Marik gave a smirk and called over his shoulder, "Guess I'll see you around then, asshole."

He would have laughed, happy to get a jab in at the man, if not for the dark chuckle that slithered up behind him, practically tantalizing at his ear.

"As I will see you, Ishtar."

Marik couldn't seem to storm out of there fast enough as dark laughter followed him all the way to the elevator, ringing in his mind long after the sound had vanished.

* * *

_There! Finally done! Please, don't be mad at the lack of quality, or the lack of interaction between them. To be honest, this chapter was a lot harder for me to write and I had a lot of time struggling with it. But I figured this story wasn't going anywhere unless I pushed this out. More Bakura, and actual interaction coming up, so please stay tuned!_


End file.
